Indonesiaball
Indonesiaball '''is the largest countryball in Southeast Asia. I am also one of the founding members of ASEANboard union. Origin Indonesiaball is a country-ball that have red (formerly dark red) and white area in the ball. What is making different between Indonesiaball from Polandball or Monacoball is the ''Peci. ''Peci is a kebab black hat (sometimes with yellow stripes) on Indonesiaball, From the fact that Indonesia have biggest kebab population ever. Even more kebab than in europe. Indonesiaball is distant relatives of Malaysiaball and Tringapore. Indonesiaball was fooled by Japanball once, he think that Japanball is kicking Netherlandsball away for him instead conquer him, but he realize and managed to kicking out Japan. Netherlandsball want to conquer him again but fail. Fighting for Independence. and reach it at 17 August 1945. Once tasted 'Murrican Freedom on New Order Regiment. hate into Zionist Jew since Soekarno era. Many butthurt cancer, Kebab, K-Pop, And Kawaii Virus. In East Timor, Indonesia can even into remove HUE and Canuck before, during and after the new millenium started. Relationships Friends *Sovietball - Thanks for weapons. *Russiaball - Russia? Soviet? what's the difference? *Japanball - They both likes Kawaii. (also remove mantou) *Malaysiaball - (Rival) Gib our maid work *Tringapore - Thanks for medical treatment. *Palestineball - Must defend our kebab brother! *Arabballs - I'm a big fan of those guys! *Armeniaball and Greeceball - Thanks for visiting! *And any countryball except Indiaball, Israelcube, Chinaball or even Malaysiaball. Enemies *Indiaball - BALINESE HINDUS BEST HINDUS!!! And gib Nicobar *Israelcube - ALAMAK! Hancurkan! Heretic! YAHUDI YANG SALAH, LAGI DIPERSALAHKAN!!!!!!!!!!!!! Save Palestine! *Turkeyball - Kau, kau membunuh banyak orang Yunani dan Armenia, ya? TAK GUNA KAU!!!! KAMU DA ROSAKAN AGAMA ISLAM!!!!!!!!! Hormati Kristen!!!!!* (* - You, you killed many Greeks and Armenians, huh? YOU'RE SO HOPELESS!!!! YOU DESTROYED THE ISLAMIC RELIGION!!!!!!!!!! Respect Christianity!!!!!) *Malaysiaball - Stop claiming my clay and culture! *West Papuaball - My West Bank? (eastern Palestine) Oh, come on lah! *South Malukuball - My Gaza? (western Palestine) Oh, come on lah! *Chimerica' **USAball (after coldwar) - Stop stealing my oil, you imperialist bastard! Apa basal kau sudah gila, hah!?!* (*"Why the matter are you crazy!?!") **Chinaball - MADMAN!!!!!! Remove Egg roll and mantou! Anambas, Badas, Natuna and Tambelan are of righful Indon clay! ***Taiwanball - Not you, Taiwan. Remember when Bapa Holland colonized the north of you? *Netherlandsball - Why don't you apologize? Are you smoking weed!?! *Vietnamball - '''FUCK YOUR TAKRAW SOCCER !!!' Category:Southeast Asia Category:ASEAN Category:Kebab Category:Dim Sum Remover Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Russian Haters Category:Asia Category:Catholic Category:Protestant Category:Orthodox Category:Burger Removers Category:Ching Chong Category:Juden-Kebab Category:Neutral Category:Remove Tulip Category:Former HUE Removers Category:Canuck Removers Category:Former Canuck Removers Category:Dim Sum Removers Other *East Timorball - You ungrateful child! *West Papuaball - My West Bank? (eastern Palestine) Oh, come on lah! *South Malukuball - My Gaza? (western Palestine) Oh, come on lah! *Acehball - JANCUK!!!!!!!!! Oh, come on lah! *Polandball - Me not Polland! They of stealings flag! *Monacoball - Me not Monaco either! They of stealings flag! Quotes *"Wkwkwkwkwk" *"Kampret!!" *"Me not Poland!" *"Rendang, zhe tastiest fud!!" *"Indomie is of Pride!" *"Djancoek!" (old spelling) "Jancuk!" (new spelling) *"Gib Northern Indon" *"Stop stealings my culture , Malingsia" *"Thx" *"Y" *"G" *"Nggak" (No) *Red China MADMAN! * "COEG" Gallery Xc3wvPg.png 350CQCc.png CFJUL1Z.png You mad...agascar?.png A Tale of Four Islands (Java, Bali, Timor and Papua).png What happens in Asia.png Links *Facebook page Category:Southeast Asia Category:ASEAN Category:Kebab Category:Dim Sum Remover Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Russian Haters Category:Asia Category:Catholic Category:Protestant Category:Orthodox Category:Burger Removers Category:Ching Chong Category:Juden-Kebab Category:Neutral Category:Remove Tulip Category:Former HUE Removers Category:Canuck Removers Category:Former Canuck Removers Category:Dim Sum Removers